Faith Trust Pixie Dust
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: A 15 year old orphan just wants to find a place where she will belong. So when she falls through a mirror into Neverland and meets her hero Peter Pan she will find the place where she is wanted. A story of adventure & love. WillxPeter
1. Reminds me of home

**Faith Trust and Pixie Dust**

**I do not own either Peter Pan or W.I.T.C.H**

**Chap 1 - Reminds me of home**

When she was little she used to dream about a place where she could go that would make her feel wanted. She was alone in the world with no one who loved her. When she was little she just whished she could fly away to a place that she could call home. But as the years went by she got older and as she got older those dreams died away just like everything else in her life. Left alone to survive on her own. She held a brave face didn't let any emotions out. She told them she was fine but on the inside she was slowly dieing like her family had years ago.

- - - -

A fifteen year old girl was sitting in the rain letting it lash at her skin that surprisingly after all the years living in an orphanage was still perfect with not one scare or blemish marking it. She was perched up on a brick fence that surrounded the orphanage she lived in.

Her blood red shoulder length hair was socking wet like the rest of her body and clothes it was plastered to her flushed face. Her chocolaty brown eyes were staring blankly into the distance as rain drops slid off her thick long eyelashes.

Her clothes were all two big on her and either were torn or damaged in some way or another. She did have a few sets of clothes that fit her almost perfectly but she would rather wear the clothes that were to big on her so people couldn't see the detail of her body as well. She was quiet self conscious of her body, many people knew this and they all just though she was underdeveloped but they were very much mistaken.

Her clothes were sticking to her body like a second skin and it was a rare moment that she took the chance to show people her perfect figure. She was skinny with nice curves that showed her age. Her legs were perfectly shaped and toned along with the rest of her body. But the one thing that she was most self conscious about was her chest. It was radiant that girls older than her would die for.

But still people thought her younger than fifteen.

Her name was Will, an orphan from the age of three. She didn't know her last name because the only thing she knew when she was brought to the orphanage was her first name.

She was one of the oldest in the orphanage there were a few other girls and boys who were older that her by a couple of years. But something that everyone knew was that she was different from all the other kids. She was quieter than all the others and she liked to keep to herself. She didn't fit in and she knew that, but she really didn't care because she was the type of person who didn't let people in very far. She never showed anyone her true emotions afraid that she would loose someone else and be left alone again.

The sun was disappearing fast as she sat letting the rain hit her. Lifting her head up to the sky she waited for what she had been sitting out here in the first place for.

Stars.

But not just any stars these ones were very special to her. They made her feel safe and loved in a weird way. They were the first two stars that appeared in the sky each night in the same position and they were the last two stars to disappear when the sun came up.

Other than remembering her first name these two stars had been the only other thing she could remember. They were always there watching over her. And at the same time they reminded her of home. Wherever that was.


	2. The mirror

**Chap 2 - The mirror**

Will had woken up at sunrise like every morning as quickly got dressed into a pare of baggy track pants and sweat shirt, it was always cold in the orphanage in winter and Will was grateful for that as she could then wear as many baggy clothes as she liked without getting scolded at that she would never get adopted if she didn't dress like a lady. But in Will's opinion she would never get adopted for people only liked the younger children. Plus she really didn't want to get adopted.

Will was standing in the lounge room once again sitting in front of Madam Lucy the women that owned the orphanage. She didn't care for Will that much, in her opinion Will would never get adopted for she refused to act and dress like a lady.

Will was wrong when she thought she wouldn't get scolded for wearing baggy warm clothes because it was winter.

Right at that very second Madam Lucy was yelling at her about the same things she yelled about every day.

Your hairs to short, your clothes are to baggy, you act like a tomboy, you have no respect for the way you look. And so on and so forth.

Will wished that she could just disappear and maybe find a place where she would actually be wanted. But she rarely got what she really wanted.

- - - -

Hiding was something Will was good at. And the attic was a great place to hide. Not to mention it was full of fascinating things. There were old dusty books, shelves lined with random bits of what most people would call junk. Chests full of old clothes and a lot more.

Will was sitting in the middle of a circle that was made up of chests full of beautiful gowns/clothes and jewellery. She liked to play dress up even though she was fifteen. It made her feel like someone else for a while. She was pulling dresses and blouses out of the chests while finding jewellery that matched.

She was digging through a deep chest when something caught her eye. It looked silky and shinny. Gently pulling it out from under a big black cloak she saw what it was. It was a beautiful gown, it was the lightest blue colour almost white like a pearl colour. The top of the dress was what looked like a corset from there it flowed down flaring out a swirling around. It was the most beautiful this Will had ever seen.

Most people wouldn't think that Will liked this type of clothing but she liked to wear it every now and then when people weren't looking. Quickly glancing around the room making sure she was alone even though she knew no other person came up here. She started to pull her baggy clothes off so she was down to her bra and underwear. She slid into the beautiful gown surprisingly it fit her better than any other garment of clothing she had ever tried on. It was like it was made for her. She glanced into a old cracked mirror leaning against a wardrobe and gasped. She looked completely different. This was not the Will that she let everyone see, this was the real Will.

A small smile slip onto her lips.

She started to rummage in the trunks again looking for shoes. A surprisingly she found ones that matched perfectly. They were like sandal high heals that had straps that went up your legs. She slid them on before dropping the dress back down so it hit the floor.

Half an hour later she was standing in front of the cracked mirror with the same small smile on her lips that had not left them once for it had only gotten bigger. Her hair was dead straight like always just hitting her shoulders, she had a cord around her head that was the same light blue/white pearl colour as the dress it had dangling jewels hanging all around it. It looked like a type of gorgeous grown. She had dangly earrings in that were the same colour that had pure white tinny pearls on them. She had a matching bracelet and chocker necklace.

She couldn't believe how different she looked. But she knew sadly it would all come to an end soon, when she would have to leave the attic before Madam Lucy came looking for her.

Sighing to herself the smile died from her lips as she reached to take her crown off. But before her fingers even touched its surface she stopped for something caught her eye. But this time it wasn't something silky and shinny. This time it was a light and it seemed to be glowing.

Turning from the mirror she started to walk through the attic trying to avoid running into anything. She stopped in front of something that was covered by a large sheet. The glow was coming out from the sides of the sheet.

Nervously reaching out her hand she yanked the sheet away to be forced to cover her eyes from the sudden ray of light. Slowly opening her eyes she realised she was standing in front of a door that had a mirror on it. She turned the knob on the door to reveal nothing special, all the tiny cupboard held was junk. Closing the door she stood there confused looking at herself in the mirror.

Where had the bright glowing light gone?

Shrugging it off she was about to turn away but again stopped. Looking deeper into the mirror she suddenly screamed and fell over onto the ground. She was no longer looking at her reflection but she was looking at what looked like an island it was more beautiful than the dress she was wearing. But one question rang through her mind.

How the hell did that get into the mirror?

Slowly getting off the floor she took a step closer to the mirror and looked at its frame closer. At the top of the frame carved very ruff into the wood were the words 'Faith Trust Pixie Dust' she raised an eyebrow at this.

"Faith Trust Pixie Dust?" Will whispered and as soon as the words left her lips she regretted it. For the light that had disappeared suddenly reappeared in a flash. And this time it started to surround her and before she knew what was fully happening she was pulled forward. She waited for the impact to come with the mirror but surprisingly it didn't. And then she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Neverland?

**Chap 3 - Neverland?**

Will woke up to sun rays burning down on her eyelids. She slowly lifted her head and gasped for she was no longer in the orphanage attic. No this place was no where near her orphanage, she was laying on beautiful white sand on a beach and off the beach was a thick jungle.

"Where am I?" Will asked herself as she picked herself up off the ground and brushed the sand off her dress.

"Well hello there my dear" A cold voice snarled from behind her. Spinning around the first thing Will did was let out a high pitch scream that the whole island would have heard.

The last thing she saw before she was knocked over the head was a group of filthy looking men wearing worn old clothes that were ripped and torn. Their faces were twisted and their teeth were yellow. But the man that scared her the most was the man that knocked her out cold for the second time that day. His eyes narrowed and his lips curved into a sinister grin.

Then darkness consumed her mind once again.

- - - -

Will didn't dare open her eyes to scared of what she might see, so she listened. She could hear loud voices and the lapping of waves against something. The place smelt awful and it made her feel like she was going to vomit.

She could feel that her body was bound tight with what she guessed were ropes. Her back was pressed against hard wood and the ropes were starting to hurt and dig into her wrists.

Wanting to get out of her she slowly opened her eyes not knowing any other way to get out. And what se saw shocked her. She was on what looked like a ship and she was bound to the mast. The filthy men were running around deck doing god knows what. But one man spotted her. He was small and chubby and looked like an idiot.

"CHAPTAIN SHE IS AWAKE!" He yelled making everyone stop what they were doing and turn to stare at her.

Will gulped as she heard loud foot steps hitting wood. And then the man that had knocked her unconscious appeared in front of her. He looked as scary as ever. But Will refused to show her true emotions.

"Who are you and why did you knock me out" Will demanded

"Now now is that any way for a lady to speak" The man asked

"I am no lady" Will shot back

"Oh really well you could have fooled me with you outfit" He laughed gesturing to her clothes. Will looked down and frowned at the beautiful dress so is this what got her into all the trouble? A dress.

"Answer my question who are you?" Will snapped

"I am Captain James Hook, and to answer your other question the reason I knocked you out is because I need you" He said grinning at her

"Why?" Will asked looking confused

"You my dear are quiet an attractive young women and I need you for how you say leverage over a _friend _of mine" Captain Hook said, Will knew just by the way he said friend that it really meant something like mortal enemy.

"So you mean I'm bate" Will asked

"Exactly" Hook said "You see my _friend _has a hero complex and cant help but save beautiful damsels in distress. So when I found you laying on the beach I got the perfect idea of how I can make my _friend_ visit" Hook gave her a disgusting toothy grin.

"And when your _friend _gets here will you let me go?" Will asked knowing either way she could not trust this guy.

"Of cause, I promise as soon as he arrives you will be let go" Hook said "Captains honour"

"Captains honour me arse" A new voice laughed but this one didn't sound as old as all the rest this one sounded younger.

Hook shot his head upwards and smirked. Will followed his gaze to see a boy probably a year older than her sitting up on the edge of the sail mast. His hair was a light brown colour and fell in his eyes and his ears were pointed like elves. He wasn't wearing a shirt so Will had a full view of his muscular torso. He had dark green pants on that came down to his knees. They had what looked like vines of leaves wrapped around the top and then another around the middle section of the left leg and then all around the right leg. He wore no shoes and hooked onto the vine of leaves going around the top of his pants was a sword holder.

"Peter Pan the hero arrives at last?" Hook said as he pulled out a sword from its holder hooked onto his belt.

The boy called Peter said nothing but just smiled before pulling out his own sword and then diving off the mast. Will let out a scream scared for the boy who would surly fall to his death. But her scream did not last for the boy suddenly stopped in mid air floating with a grin full of mischief on his lips.

"Leave the girl out of this she has no part to play in our fights" Peter yelled

"Oh but Peter she does" Hook said before he spun his sword directly at Will so the tip was grazing the skin of her neck.

Will let out a sharp breath as she felt the cold steal on her flesh. The boy called Peter also gasped flying forward slightly before stopping knowing if he got any closer something bad might happen.

"You promised that you would let me go when he got here" Will yelled

"I lied deal with it" Hook laughed turning to face her, Will noticed that Peter looked slightly amused then she realised why Hook had let his guard down and that was all Peter needed.

"Hook you have gone to far" Peter yelled taking his chance to strike.

And before Will knew what had happened Hook was laying on the deck with Peters sword pointed at his throat.

Hooks men didn't dare attack scared that their Captain would be killed.

"Until next time Hook" Peter laughed as he quickly turned as cut the roped holding Will. Before Hook could reach for his sword Peter had grabbed Will around the waist and started to do what he had done before. He flew.

"What are you doing" Will gasped as they flew through the air, she wasn't sure if this was any better than being back on that ship.

"Saving you, would you rather be back on that ship" Peter said

"At the moment I'm not quiet surrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre" The last word came out all stretched as Peter had suddenly put them into a dive.

"By the way what's your name?" Peter asked

"My name is Will, I'm fifteen years old " Will said as he started to fly straight ahead again

"I'm Peter Pan" Peter said as he swooped down onto the beach landing softly, he was still holding her bridal style though.

"So Will can I ask how you got here?" Peter asked as he put her down

"I'm not really sure I was in the attic of my orphanage and then there was this light and then I woke up here and that's when those men took me" Will said

"Wait did you say orphanage?" Peter asked looking at her strangely

"Yes" Will said

"You don't look like an orphan" Peter said scratching his head looking at her clothes

"This isn't they type of clothes I usually wear I found them in the attic" Will explained

"Oh well that makes sense" Peter said a smile coming to his lips

"How old are you and where exactly am I?" Will asked

"I'm sixteen and I have been sixteen for a long time now, and this is Neverland it's a world outside the real world where you are forced to grow up but here you never have to grow up because here time doesn't exist so that means you never age" Peter explained "Here in Neverland anything is possible all you have to do is be able to imagine it and you will be able to do it"

"So is that how you flew?" Will asked

"Kind of flying takes three things, faith trust and pixie dust" Peter explained

"Hey those are the words I read off the mirror before the light brought me here" Will said

"Those three words are the most powerful magical things in the world" Peter said "But enough talk I have something to show you"

Will then found herself back in Peters arms flying over the jungle that consumed most of the island.

"Where are you taking me? I need to get back home" Will protested making Peter look down at her

"You want to go home?" Peter asked "Why?"

"I… I don't know why but I just have to" Will said

"You just have to go back to that dark cold orphanage that holds no love, you just have to go back to that place to sit and watch day after day as other kids get adopted and you just get older and less adults want to adopt you because of your age. You just want to go back to a place to be left alone is that right?" Peter asked

Will sat in his arms in silence looking up at him

"How did you know that" Will said finally

"Because that was once me" Peter said "Growing up is overrated so I came here to Neverland a world where you never have to grow up and never have to be alone"

"Stay here with me Will and you can stay fifteen forever, every day you can have fun and not have to worry about anything, here in Neverland you can be a teenager forever" Peter said

"Forever?" Will whispered

Peter smiled down at her and nodded

Will sat there in silence before she looked up at him and smiled.


	4. New home

**Chap 4 - New home**

Will was standing in what Peter told her was called 'home underground' it was amazing. But what had shocked her even more was a ground of kids were standing in a line in front of her and Peter.

"Will I want you to meet the lost boys" Peter said as he started to point from each one of them saying their names.

"Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly and The Twins" Peter said

"Hi" Will said quietly giving a soft wave

"Are you a princess?" Curly asked as they all looked at her in shock

"No I'm an orphan" Will said

"You're an orphan" Nibs asked

"Yes just like all of you" Will said she then looked up at Peter and smiled.

Suddenly all the boys went quiet looking up at Will. Will looked back at them and saw in their faces sadness.

"What is wrong" She asked kneeling down in front of them

"Will you" Slightly asked "Will you be our mother?" Will knelt there in shock that was not something she had been expecting.

"Peter is our father… but we don't have a mother" The Twins said together

"I… I don't know what to say" Will stuttered looking from the children back up to Peter.

"Say yes" Peter said making Will smile as he helped her back up to her feet

"Yes" Will said as she smiled down at the boys "I would love to be your mother"

But the smile didn't not last, for suddenly something hit her on the head. All the boys gasped as Will staggered back holding her forehead that was now red in colour.

"Owe" Will whispered rubbing her head before suddenly more hard objects were thrown at her causing her to squat down in pain. They didn't call heavy objects heavy for nothing.

"TINKERBELL!" Peter yelled obviously angry he slammed his foot on the ground and the objects that had been floating around before being pelted at Will dropped to the floor.

Will looked whipping her slightly damp eyes to see what looked like a little person with wings fly out of a knot in one of the tree trunks that were in the room. It was a pixie.

"Tinkerbell?" The lost boys all said at once in quiet voices.

The pixie called Tinkerbell huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tink how could you do that? Will is one of us now and we do NOT hurt any member of this family" Peter said in an angry voice as he helped Will to her feet.

Tinkerbell unfolded her arms and lowered her head before glancing up at Peter with sad eyes, that Will could tell were fake.

"Tinkerbell I am very disappointed in you, say sorry right now" Peter snapped

Tinkerbell looked over at Will and curtseyed and bowed her head.

Will realised something then it was obvious Tinkerbell was jealous otherwise she wouldn't be acting this way. But Will didn't care about that.

She was one of them, they were all orphans and they all came from families that had left them but here they were all living together caring for each other and looking after each other. They all loved each other and the best bit about it all was they would never grow up.

She had been here for less than a day and already she had a new home, already she felt like she finally belonged somewhere. And finally she felt like she was loved.

- - - -

Peter had lent Will one of his shirts it was two miles to big on her but it was much more comfortable than the beautiful gown for sleeping in. It was already dark the lost boys had already gone to bed after Will and Peter told them the story of how Will came to Neverland and how Peter saved her.

Now Will was sitting with Peter on his large bed that was like a matrass on the ground, it had sheets that were made out of animal fur. They had been talking for god knows how long and Will had started to learn a lot about her new home and even more about Peter.

"Peter" Will said quietly the candles had started to die down by now.

"Yea Will?" Peter asked in the darkening room

"Promise that I will never be alone" Will said

"I promise" Peter said as he laid down on the bed and pulled the cover over his body, Will began to get up to go to the haemic the boys had told her she could sleep.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked

"To bed" Will said

"Then why are you getting out of it" Peter said gesturing to the other empty side of the bed.

Smiling Will walked back and slid under the covers, Peter was right when he said she would never be alone. Even in her dreams.


	5. The mermaids

**Chap 5 - The mermaids**

When Will woke it wasn't because she wanted to, in reality she was quiet comfortable in the soft warm bed but she could hear shuffling and hushed whispers and they were the reason that she could not continue her slumber.

"Mother and father are sleeping… _together_" Will heard one of the boys whisper and then she realised where she was.

All her senses came rushing back to her in an instant and suddenly she could feel two muscular arms rapped around her waist.

Quickly opening her arms she saw whose arms they belonged to. Peter lay there still in a deep sleep while the rest of the boys looked at them from the end of the bed.

"Shhh boys you don't want to wake Peter" Will whispered placing her index finger to her lips to shush them.

Slowly and carefully removing Peters arms from around her she quickly slid out of the bed as Peter grunted in protest but then rolled over and continued sleeping.

"Come I'll make you all breakfast" Will whispered as they walked around a corner into where a large table sat. On either end of the table was two large chairs bigger than any of the others that were on the sides of the table.

Will walked up to closest end of the table and saw that at the top of the chair was the word 'mother' she glanced down at the opposite end of the table and saw in the other large chair was the word 'father'.

"Can we go out and play?" Tootles asked

"Sure" Will said "I'll get Peter to call you in for breakfast when he gets up"

The boys then broke out in a cheer of yells before they all ran off in all directions before disappearing. Will smiled before turning around and looking at the kitchen, shrugging her shoulders she started to rummage through the draws and cupboards.

- - - -

Peter woke to the smell of cooking, he rarely even slept normally he was out all night finding adventure but every now and then he did give into his body and sleep. But when he woke he realised that the warmth that had filled the bed that night was no longer there. It was strange really for the bed never held that kind of warmth. But last night it had.

Pulling the blankets away he yawned and stood up and followed his nose to the source of the delicious sent. And what he found made him smile.

Leaning against one of the tree trunks that held their home up he watched as the newest member to his family danced around the kitchen cooking. Normally him and the boys cooked outside with whatever they could find they barely ever used the kitchen they usually just lit a fire and did it the old fashion way. The Peter Pan way.

Will was humming to herself as she finished cooking and looked at the feast of food lining the long table. Peter smiled as she lifted himself into the air and flew silently over to her. She had yet to notice his presence but as he lent his chin on her shoulder from where he was laying on his stomach floating in the air she jumped.

"Peter don't do that" Will gasped as she turned to look at him with a frown on her lips

"Sorry" Peter laughed at her, Will looked at him and suddenly her frown disappeared for she knew she could never stay angry at him. Even though they had only just met.

"Do me a favour call the boys" Will said turning back to the table trying to hide her blush.

"Whatever you say Will" Peter said in a teasing voice before he made a weird bird noise, Will turned around to look at him to see him smirking at her as all the boys came pelting into the room and into their seats.

Peter grabbed Will's chair and pulled it out for her, smiling she sat down and let Peter push her in. He then flew over the table and plonked into his own seat. He smirked as he looked at her. The boys had already started eating while trying to tell Will how great it all tasted.

Peter lent his chin in his right palm as he lent his elbow onto the wood table. His plate was full of food that Will had set him. But he was not touching it. Instead he was just staring at her with not a care in the world.

"Is something wrong?" Will asked him, scared that he didn't like her cooking. Seeing as this was her first time at actually cooking a meal.

"No everything is perfect" Peter said before he started to dig into his breakfast

Will sat there in silence as she ate her food with a little bit more courtesy than the boys who were using their hands. They were all talking while Will just sat there and listened.

But suddenly Slightly turned to her and stopped eating.

"Why were you sleeping with Peter?" Slightly asked and as soon as the last words left his lips all talking stopped and everyone turned to Will, even Peter had stopped eating and was not looking at Will.

Will sat there shocked she had forgotten about how the boys had been staring at them while they slept and now Will thought about it she had fallen asleep in the arms of an almost stranger. But then again Peter was no stranger he had told her everything about his life and how he had come to be in Neverland. He had told her why Hook hated him so much and where the lost boys had come from.

"No reason really, Peter was just being a gentlemen giving me the offer to sleep in his bed. He was just being nice" Will said while she twisted the truth a little. Peter hadn't really given her a real choice of sleeping elsewhere he had just asked why she was leaving her bed to go to bed and naturally she had smiled and rejoined him in _their_ bed.

Will looked up at Peter and gave him a weak smile that he returned. Thankfully normal conversation returned before Peter jumped out of his seat and walked around the table and pulled Will to her feet.

"Come I want to show you something" Peter whispered as he pulled her away from the table.

"Where are we going" Will asked as she suddenly had to shield her eyes from the sudden rays of light as they walked out into the jungle.

"It's a surprise" Peter said as he picked her up bridal style and jumped into the air before he started to fly through the jungle, scaring Will out of her mind half the time when she thought they were about to hit a tree branch or something.

Finally they stopped after emerging from the jungle and landing on what looked like a lagoon. Will gasped as Peter put her down and she looked around at the beautiful water and rocks.

"Peter where are we?" Will asked in utter shock

"This is Mermaid Lagoon" Peter said before he stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Will waited as the whistle died away and suddenly bubbled came to the surface of the water and before Will could realise what was happening four girls appeared at the surface of the water all giggling. They pulled themselves onto the flat rocks and Will gasped when she saw that they had tails.

Mermaid tails.

"Will I would like you to meet the Mermaids of Mermaid lagoon" Peter said gesturing to the four beautiful girls on the rocks.

"Umm hi" Will said softly giving a short wave

But what happened next shocked her the four mermaids completely ignored her and turned to Peter.

"Hi Peter" One with long blonde hair said she had a green tail and she was twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Hi Cornelia" Peter said "This is Will"

"Yes that's nice" The mermaid called Cornelia said completely ignoring his last statement.

"Peter have you come to swim with us again?" Another mermaid with short brown hair and a blue tail said

"No sorry Irma today I am going to show Will around the island" Peter said shaking his head

"Oh but Peter you have to you did promise us you would" Another the second last mermaid with a red tail and raven hair said

"Sorry but I cant today Taranee" Peter said

"Oh that's fine Peter but why don't you leave _Will_ here for a while and you can go have some fun with the boys for a while. We would love to get to know her" The last mermaid with a white tail and black hair said

Will looked at this mermaid and raised an eyebrow it was obvious these girls had somewhat of a deep affection fro Peter yet he was completely oblivious to it just like he was completely oblivious to the way Tinkerbell felt towards him.

So why did this one say they wanted to get to know her after they had shown her the cold shoulder.

"That's a great idea Hay Lin, I'll be back later for you Will" Peter said and before Will could protest he was off flying away.

Will turned and saw all the girls smiling at her but she could tell they were fake smiles.

"So how did you get here to Neverland no outsiders have graced this world with their presence before" Cornelia asked as she stared at her nails inspecting them.

"I fell into this world, I'm an orphan just like Peter and the lost boys. Peter saved me from Hook and then welcomed me into his family. The lost boys asked me to be their mother and well I said yes" Will said

"Its funny really how Peter takes in just anyone" Irma laughed

"Excuse me" Will snapped

"Well come on look at you. If you think Peter is going to fall for you then you are sadly mistaken. Peter is just a child inside a teenager body" Irma said

"Well that hasn't stoped any of you from liking him has it" Will said walking to the edge of the water.

They all just sat their glaring at her.

Will turned to leave and go find Peter but suddenly she heard one of the mermaids speak and the words came out with so much hatred that Will had ever heard. 'You Bitch'

And the next thing will knew there was a hand around her ankle and then she was pulled backwards.

"PETER!" Will screamed at the top of her lounges before she hit the water

"If we cant have him either can you" Hay Lin snarled before they all pushed her under the water.

Will kicked and tried to push them away with all her might but it was imposable. She could feel the water seeping into her mouth as she started to run out of oxygen fast.

But then she heard it.

"Let go of her!" Peter yelled and she felt herself being released than pulled up out of the water

"Are you ok" Peter asked as they started to fly away from the despite calls of the mermaids saying that it wasn't how it looked.

"Why are all the girls in this world jealous bitches that are madly in love with you and want to hurt anyone who comes close to you?" Will said after she caught her breath

Peter just looked down at her and laughed.

"I don't know come on lets get home and get you dry" Peter said as he started to fly in the direction of the cut down tree trunk that was the entrance to the underground home.

- - - -

"Mother are you alright?" All the boys were sitting around her as she came out from where she had changed into yet another of Peter's shirts. Peter was sitting in a large chair that looked like it was made for a king but like everything else in the home it was made out of wood and was covered in soft leaves and vines.

"Yes I'm fine" Will assured them but she knew they didn't believe her.

"I know how about a story" Will said she remembered back at the orphanage that the older children would tell the younger children stories when they were upset.

"YES" They all cheered before they sat around her. Will looked over at Peter who was sitting lazily in his chair up on a platform. He was smiling at her even though she knew he was kind of disappointed that he hadn't got to show her around the island but then there would always be another time for that. They did have forever and ever after all.

"Have you heard the story of Cinderella?" Will said as she knelt down in front of the boys.

They all shock their heads and waited for her to continue.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl, her name was Cinderella she lived with her father and they had a good life. Her father was quiet wealthy but he was also a lonely man for his wife had died when Cinderella was only young. A few years passed and Cinderellas father met a women blinded by his own loneliness he did not see how horrible she was along with her two daughters. Cinderellas father and the women got married even though Cinderella wished they hadn't. But then one day Cinderellas father passed away leaving Cinderella to live with her new step mother and step sisters. Now her father was gone they treated her like a slave. They would make her cook and clean until she was so tired she would collapse." Will started to tell them her story while they all listened

- - - -

Peter sat and listened to her as she told her story but he really wasn't listening that much words here and there would break into his train on thoughts but the story really wasn't very important to him at the moment even though usually he would love story time but then again it was usually him telling the stories.

He watched her as her lips moved and suddenly he started to feel something wired stir inside him. He wasn't sure what it was but whenever he watched her or was near her he couldn't help but feel this way. It was a new feeling he had never felt it before but he couldn't help but like it.

It made him feel all warm inside. But again he didn't know why. It was like he was playing the most fun game in the world and it was never ending.

Before she came here he felt like something was missing inside him. He knew the boys felt something was missing as well but they were missing two very different things. The boys were missing a mother, he was their father but he couldn't always give them what a mother could. They needed someone to read them a story every night before bed, someone who could look after them when they were sick, someone who would worry about them when they hurt themselves, someone to kiss they boo bows better, someone who would tuck them in at night and someone who would always love them.

But he needed something different he didn't need a mother he could look after himself. But what he needed he wasn't really sure what it was. But now she was here he felt like that missing thing was no longer missing. Their family was complete.


	6. Learn to fly

**Chap 6 - Learn to fly**

It had been a week since Will had come to Neverland. Peter had finally gotten what he wanted and had shown Will around the whole island but this time remembering not to leave her alone to almost die. Will had really got the hang of being the boys 'mother' Peter would tell her sometimes that she was doing a great job. But most of the time he would act like his normal self and just want to have fun. Not wanting to grow up.

Peter and the boys had included Will in every one of their games her favourite was treasure hunt for she was nearly as good as Peter was. Will had noticed that Peter owned a lot of shirts but never ever wore them. So she basically had her own wardrobe even though they were all boys clothes.

Today Peter had decided to teach Will how to fly even though she really didn't think she could.

"Peter this is silly its not going to work" Will said looking over the side of a huge cliff that they were standing on.

"Don't worry if you fall I will be there to catch you" Peter said before turning to Tinkerbell who was forced to come by Peter.

"Tinkerbell do you stuff" Peter said but Tinkerbell didn't move she just crossed her arms and raised her chin to the sky.

"Tinkerbell" Peter said in an annoyed tone "Put it this way do this and I will forgive you for throwing all those things at Will if not then I will continue to not forgive you"

Tinkerbell slowly lowered her head and looked at Peter was pleading eyes but Peter just crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Tink I'm waiting" Peter sighed

Huffing to herself she threw her arms down by her sides and flew over to Will and started to fly around her sprinkling her with pixie dust.

Will started rub her eyes and cough slightly hearing Peter sigh she knew that Tinkerbell had gotten out of hand.

Peter had told her that flying took two things. One happy thoughts, when you had happy thoughts and two was pixie dust. All the lost boys needed both to fly but Peter was special he could fly with only happy thought they were the things that kept him afloat. But he had decided that it might be safer to make Will fly the same was the boys did with both.

"Ok Will now think of your happiest memory or thought" Peter said

Will thought for a moment and then found the thought that she knew would be strong enough. It was the moment that Peter had welcomed her into his family. At that moment she knew she had people around her that would always love her.

"Now hold onto that memory and" Peter said grabbing her hand as they started to run towards the edge of the cliff and then they jumped.

Will could feel her hand slipping out of Peters and she started to panic because she was starting to fall.

"THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS WILL HAPPY THOUGHTS" Peter screamed after her as she fell.

Closing her eyes she started to whisper

"I have a family who loves me"

Over and over again she would whisper it as fast as she could before she suddenly felt herself stop falling. She slowly opened her eyes and realised she was floating in mid air. Peter cam flying down to her and stopped floating while crossing his legs like he was sitting on the ground in front of her.

"So?" Peter asked as Will started to slowly float up so she was sitting like Peter

"I… this is the best feeling EVER" Will said as she jumped and flipped in the air making Peter laugh before joining her.

"Come on" Peter yelled grabbing her hand so they were flying through the air together.

Will looked at Peter as they flew and saw a look on his face that she hadn't noticed before. It was a look of pure freedom. She now completely realised why he came here in the first time it was this that made him special. This was the greatest reason to not ever grow up. And now she could see why he loved his world so much. Because while he was here he would always be happy, a carefree boy who loved to find adventure in everything he did.

- - - -

The weeks passed faster than Will could have ever imagined and by now she had forgot all about her old life by now, It didn't matter any more this was her new life and she was happy for the first time ever. It was like a blessing from god, she had got a second chance at a better life. And she wasn't about to let it slip through her fingers any time soon.

She had started to realise things about Peter. Like when she would catch him looking at her when he didn't think she was looking or whenever he talked to her he seemed happier than normal. Even the boys had realised but didn't say anything around Peter or herself. But Will had heard them whispering about it now and then.

The first few weeks Peter hadn't really shown much emotion other than happiness. But now that she had been there for over a month he was starting to show more emotions even though he didn't realise he was. Every time she wasn't by his side or with the boys he would get anxious and start to worry more than necessary. Whenever she was flying he insisted he came along encase something happened like she ran out of pixie dust.

She wasn't sure what their relationship was but she didn't care because all she really wanted to do was have fun.


	7. Just go

**Chap 7 - Just go**

Peter had made her feel something that she had never felt before. It wasn't loneliness or sadness it was the exact opposite it was love. Whenever she looked at him she would feel out of breath and couldn't help but blush.

But good things never lasted forever.

"Look you see" Peter said as he pushed a large tree branch to the side so they could see the magically sight in front of them. Peter had told her to wear her gown. She was confused at first at why he had asked her to wear it but now they were here she realised why.

"Peter its beautiful" Will whispered as she looked at the small garden of beautiful flowers. It was getting dark and the fireflies were out lighting up the small clearing.

"This is my favourite place to come to when I want to be alone for a while to think" Peter said as they walked into the small garden trying not to step on any of the flowers.

"Its so beautiful" Will whispered as she looked around she turned back to Peter to see he was staring at her

"Yes it is" Peter said softly but Will had a feeling he wasn't talking about the garden for he was staring at her and nothing else.

She could feel that blush creeping onto her cheeks again and she was surprised when she saw the same blush on Peters cheeks. He was the first to look away and down at the flowers that surrounded their feet. Quickly changing the subject he said something else.

"The flowers are magical Will listen" Peter said as he pulled out his pipe from his belt and started to play a tune. He stopped playing but the tune didn't. Will looked down at the flowers and saw that they were the source of the noise.

"That's amazing" Will whispered

"My lady may I have this dance" Peter said bowing while holding out his right hand.

"Of cause" Will said as she curtsied before she slid her hand into his.

Perfect fit.

Will placed her other hand onto his shoulder while he wrapped his around her waist.

In seconds they were off the ground floating while they spun and twirled.

Will never felt like she was meant to be somewhere until now. She knew at that moment that this was where she was supposed to be. She didn't know how long they had danced for but all she knew was she didn't want to stop. Nothing could ruin this moment.

But she was very much mistaken for the person who was about to ruin it was the last person she could of suspected.

"Will" Peter whispered he had noticed that they had gotten closer together they were now less than an inch apart.

"Yes" She whispered back

He knew what he was about to say was probably the wrong thing but he said it anyway.

"Its only make believe isn't it… you and I are" Peter said as they stopped dancing and just floated in mid air.

"Oh… yes" Will said even though her heart screamed for her not to. It seemed like the mermaids were right. Peter was a child in a teenage body.

Letting go of his hands she started to descend back to the ground. Peter followed her.

"Will you see it makes me seem old to be a real father" Peter said making Will look away from him even further.

She landed on the ground just before Peter and when he did she somehow found the courage to look at him.

She hesitated but decided she wanted to know.

"Peter what are your real feelings" Will asked stepping forward as he started to step backwards

"Feelings?" Peter said

"What do you feel?" She asked stepping forward again as he started to back away from her.

He didn't answer her so she continued.

"Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?" Will said

"Jealousy Tink" Peter said stepping forward but then continued to back away.

"Anger?" Will said

Peter stopped and his face screwed up and his eyes narrowed

"Hook" He said turning away from her before everything went silent except for the rustling of the trees.

"Love?" Will asked

He slowly turned around

"Love" He said softly

"Love" Will said again nodding her head

"I have never heard of it" Peter said in what sounded almost like a sad angry voice

"I think you have Peter, I a dare say you've felt it yourself for something or… someone" She said but regretted it when she saw his face it looked as though she had hurt him worse than a physical wonned could.

She stepped forward so he was in front of her and lent forward so his mouth was near her ear.

"Never" He whispered before stepping back and looking at her

"Even the sound of it offends me" Peter said

"Peter" Will said sadly about to reach out for him but he jumped backwards walking around the other side of a tree. Will quickly followed.

"Why do you spoil everything we have fun don't we, I saved your life and gave you a family, I taught you to fly didn't I" Peter said

"What more could there be?" He said

"There is more and you know what that is but you refuse to admit it, I see the way you look at me Peter but yet you still act like a child and pretend its not there. Why cant you just wake up and admit you do feel love" Will said

"I do not feel love" Peter snapped

"You are lieing again" Will said "Peter to be able to feel love is no a bad thing it is a natural thing it happens to everyone no matter the age"

"Why are you doing this?" Peter yelled

"Doing what?" Will asked

"Why are you bombarding me with questions about love after I have told you I do not feel it. We were having a good time and then you ruined it. If you are looking for love then this is not the place to find it because I cant give it. All I can give is freedom and the chance to never grow up. But its obvious you don't want that so why don't you just leave, I don't need you here and neither do the boys we were all fine before you came and brought you feelings with you. Just go and don't come back you and your feeling are not wanted here" Peter yelled before he flew off into the already dark night.

- - - -

Tears had found their way to her eyes and were now spilling down her cheeks. She ran through the jungle unable to fly for not one happy thought ran through her mind. Not one at all.

If Peter wanted her gone then she would leave. But first she would say goodbye to the boys then she would leave like Peter wanted her to.


	8. Dont die on me

**Chap 8 - Don't die on me**

Tinkerbell had sat and watched as the boy that she met so many years ago start to fall for another. She didn't know how he could do this to her, she had thought that he would be with her forever. She had always been the only girl in the underground home but now she was here everything had changed. Her only whish was for everything to go back to the way it had been before she got here and ruined everything. She knew she wouldn't be the only one happy if she was gone. All the females on the island hated her because she had stolen Peter's heart with her gorgeous looks and personality that is very rare to come by in a girl.

She tried to get Peters attention by dressing better making sure she looked her best at all times but it never worked. He only had eyes for her and her alone. No other girl stood a chance while she was in the picture. She knew something had to be done but she was running out of ideas fast.

The only idea left was unspeakable and if Peter ever found out if she did go through with it that he would be so angry he would almost certainly banish her. She was fighting with herself. Her good side told her not to do it and just except the fact that Peter had found someone who is a perfect match for him. But her bad side was telling her to screw her and go through with the plan and get to have Peter all to herself.

Both sides were very persuasive but one side did stand out above the other. Throwing logic out the window she decided on which path to take and set off to find the one person in Neverland that could help her.

Hook.

- - - -

She could see Hooks ship just off shore knowing what she had to do she flew as fast as she could towards it and onto its deck. Looking around she saw the disgusting dirty pirates. Refusing to gage she flew past them all and into the captains quarters to see him there sitting at his desk with a glass of wine and a quill in his hand.

Flying over refusing to be scared she landed right on top of the map he was drawing smudging some of the ink. Hook took a moment to be surprised before he went to grab her but stopped when she held up her hands and smiled.

- - - -

The conversation with Hook had gone better than she could have ever expected. For it wasn't everyday you flew through the jungle with a vial of poison grasped in your hands. She had persuaded Hook with the reasoning that by killing Will it would work to both their advantages. One she would get Peter all to herself and two he would be so devastated that Hook might just get him chance to defeat Peter. She knew she was taking an awfully big risk with even considering doing this. But she knew there was no turning back now. She had the vial and she had her plan. Now all she had to do was follow it through and wait for the marvellous results.

- - - -

Dinnertime that night came sooner than Tinkerbell had first thought but it had come and her plan was about to be put into action. Minutes before the family sat down at the table to eat she had slipped the full vial of poison into Wills drink. Hook had told her that one simple drop would do the trick and she would die instantly but she didn't want her to die instantly. Hook had told her that even one more drop of the poison would prolong the death and cause her to die a very painful and long death. So the full amount would stretch out her suffering even more. And that's what Tinkerbell really wanted.

Sitting up on her little seat in the middle of the table she watched as all the boys talked while Peter and Will just ate not even looking at each other. Tinkerbell was confused usually they couldn't keep their eyes off each other but tonight it was the opposite. It was like they hated each other. But she also knew that wasn't true for even though Peter didn't know what it was he felt for this girl she still knew that he felt warm inside when he was around her.

Trying to push the voice of her conscious out of her mind that was telling her she was doing the wrong thing. It was obvious the two were not talking to each other which must have started in a fight. Why couldn't she just use this to her advantage and not have to go through with the killing.

No

This was the only way. She wasn't about to change her mind when in what would be only seconds her plan would be put into action.

No

It was to late to change anything.

Tinkerbell looked over at Peter who was slowly raising his head from where he had been looking down at his food not eating just staring. She felt her heart clench as she saw the pain in his eyes. What ever happened between them had obviously hurt him emotionally. But she also saw regret in those eyes.

His eyes made contact with the girl with that Tinkerbell knew his heart belonged to even though he didn't know that.

Tinkerbell had turned to look at Will and saw that she had just picked up her glass. Her heart clenched ten times more than before. She saw as Will raised the cup to her mouth and her eyes met with Peters at the same time.

She could see the pain and regret in her eyes as well but it was all to late. Will tipped her head back and downed the whole glass. She placed the cup down and held the gaze with Peter for a second longer before she suddenly grabbed her stomach and looked down.

Peter pushed his seat back and was now standing leaning forward on the table. The room had gone silent the boys were looking at Will as well. Will looked up her face screwed up in utter agony.

"Peter" She chocked out in a whisper as she tumbled over off her chair and onto the floor where she laid holding her stomach in pain.

"WILL" Peter yelled as he slammed his chair out of the way and ran around to her side. Kneeling down beside her he noticed the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Will what's wrong come one don't close your eyes" Peter said rolling her onto her back.

"It hurts Peter" Will moaned out in a pain shaken voice.

"No Will open your eyes" Peter said as Wills eyes started to close before she stopped moving all together.

"No please no" Peter gasped placing his ear to her chest sighing in relief when he heard the faint heart beat.

- - - -

It had been two days and Will still hadn't woken up. The boys had figured out what it was that made her this way. After finding the glass that she had drank out of just before she collapsed they poured the last remaining dribble onto a plant and within seconds it had shrived up and died.

Peter had not slept a wink he had just stayed by their bedside watching as she got worse. There was nothing he could do because there was no curse for this type of poisoning. So he sat and watched as she died.

Only a few hours before the dinner where she had drunken the poison had they had their fight. And he now whished he could take it all back. He wished he could say sorry for all the tings he had said. He just wanted her to wake up.

The boys kept asking him when he was going to find the person who did this to her but he already knew who it was. There was only one person who could have possession of such a deadly poison.

Hook

His conscious was asking him one thing, but how did he get it into Wills drink? Hook didn't even know the location of their hide out.

But at the moment he wasn't thinking logically right now he was blinded by sorrow.

- - - -

He sat in almost utter darkness. The candle by the bed was starting to die out. He sat there and for the first time in a long time he cried.

He let all his tear out knowing it didn't matter anymore. She was going to die either way.

"I'm sorry for what I said" Peter whispered as he held her almost ice cold hand

"I didn't mean any of it, I don't want you to leave I want you to stay forever and never go. I want you to always be with me. Because I cant live without you in my life when you came you filled the missing peace of this family. But you are something different to me than you are to the boys. I wish I could tell you what that something was but I don't even know myself… I just want you to wake up" Peter whispered as he squeezed her hand.

"Don't die on me" Peter whispered as he lent over her looking into her pale face

"Please I need you don't die on me not now" He whispered this pleading to the gods that it would come true.

A tear fell from his cheek down and hit her on the cheek. To devastated by what had happened he did not noticed what had happened, but that one tear drop brought a spot of colour to her cheek.

Collapsing next to her he cried himself to sleep knowing by the morning she would be dead. And he did not want to have to watch that happen.

- - - -

Morning came but he refused to wake, he refused to hear the morning noises, he refused to open his eyes and see the rays of a new day.

Because today would be the day when he would loose someone close to him. And he was not ready to face that. Not yet.

But unlike him someone else had woken

- - - -

Her eyes opened and she heard soft breathing, the same soft breathing she heard every morning. Turning her head she saw Peter laying beside her half on the bed half no. He was holding her hand in a vice like grip and she knew she wasn't getting her hand out of that any time soon.

"Peter" Will whispered shaking his bare shoulder gently

"Peter wake up" She whispered causing him to grunt and only tighten his grip on her hand

"Peter wake up" She said a little louder this time and shock him harder

"I'm sorry" Will was shocked when she heard him mumble this

"Peter its me Will wake up" Will whispered

"No don't die on me I need you" Peter mumbled

"Peter wake up" Will said shaking his harder

"Will I lo" Will stopped shaking him wanting to hear what he was saying but it was to late for he had stopped and had shot up right staring at her.

"Peter" Will whispered

"WILL" Peter shouted throwing himself at her knocking her back onto the mattress.

"Your alive" Peter said as he hugged her

"Of cause I'm alive" Will said

"You don't remember" Peter said sitting up

"No I don't the last thing I remember is that we were eating dinner after our fight" Will said turning away from him when she said the last bit.

"You have been out cold for two days. There was poison in you drink that night at dinner I don't know how it got in there but I do know only someone like Hook could be capable of something like this… you should have died Will. Nothing should have brought you back" Peter said

"But I'm here isn't that the important thing, I'm not dead" Will said seeing the anger in his eyes. But suddenly that anger disappeared and was replaced by pain and regret.

"Peter I" Will started but stopped when Peter put his index finger to her lips shushing her.

"Will I'm sorry for the fight and I take back everything I said I don't want you to leave and go away. I want you to stay here with me forever. Almost loosing you like that made me realise that I cant live without you" Peter said

"I will never leave you Peter not ever" Will said


	9. You are banished

**Chap 9 - You are banished**

It that had all gone wrong everything right down to the last detail. That stupid girl was soon close to death and then she had woken up. And only she knew why the girl had awoken.

Peter barley ever cried and the only time he did was when something had really upset him. And even then he never cried like he did when she was laying lifeless on his bed.

She had stood behind one of the candles and seen the whole thing play out. She heard Peter plead for her to wake up. She heard when he told her she was sorry for what he said and when he said he wanted her to stay with him here in Neverland forever.

She had started to whish she had only used one drop of the poison so she would have died instantly but no she had to be greedy and want to she the girl suffer.

A tear drop

It had hit her cheek and the colour that had been drained from her face very slowly started to reappear. But Peter had not seen this for he had collapsed next to her holding her hand for dear life.

He had saved her life again without even knowing it.

- - - -

Peter would not let Will get out of bed saying that she needed rest. The boys all agreed and told her they didn't want to see their mother die any time soon.

"Peter come on, I'm fine" Will said protesting against Peters wishes

She tried to get up from the bed but Peter would just push her down again.

"Please Peter" Will frowned as she pushed him away and stood up but then suddenly got tackled down again. Trapped under a strong body.

Will couldn't help but laugh as Peter smiled down at her.

"Stay in bed _mother_" He said in a teasing voice

Will just smiled at him and nodded her head she knew she wouldn't win against him so she might as well give in now and save and argument.

- - - -

"Peter?" Peter heard his name being called he had finally left Wills side after she had fallen asleep.

He turned around to see The Twins looking up at him

"What is it?" Peter asked seeing they looked nervous

"Peter before dinner the other night we saw someone put something in Wills drink" They said slowly together

"What" Peter snapped angrily

"We weren't sure if we should say anything because Will is all better now" They said

"Who did it" Peter growled they could see him seething with anger

They looked at each other before looking back but at Peter

"Tink did it" They said quietly

- - - -

"TINKERBELL!" Peter hollered at the top of his lounges.

He couldn't believe it but he knew the Twins would never lie to him. He felt so betrayed by the one person who had been with him from the start. She was meant to be his friend but now she held no place in his heart. She had done the unthinkable, he knew she would have went to Hook for the poison and persuaded him to give it to her and that made her sink even lower being now almost as evil Hook himself.

"TINKERBELL I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" Peter yelled spinning around in a circle, he knew she was here for this was the one place she always went to hide when he was angry at her. And that wasn't very often.

Slowly he watched her fly down from her hiding stop up in the trees. She hated it when Peter was upset and now he was upset with her it made it only worse.

"Tink tell me you didn't" Peter whispered as she flew up to him

She said nothing but just looked at him with regret filled eyes.

"Did you do it Tink yes or no" Peter snapped suddenly the anger from before was starting to boil up

Tinkerbell looked away from him off to the side and then slowly nodded her head. Peter took a step back and shock his head.

"How could you!" Peter yelled "You tried to kill her"

Quickly Tink looked back at him and started to talk quickly knowing her friendship with him depended on it. But he ignored every word that came out of her small lips. He didn't care what her reasons were and how jealousy had blinded her. All he knew was that she had betrayed him. And there was no room for someone who was willing to try and kill a member of there own family. His family.

"I hate you" Peter whispered making Tinkerbell stop trying to convince Peter that the only reason she did what she did was because everything was so much better when Will wasn't here.

"I never want to see you again" He whispered making tears come to Tinkerbells eyes. She shock her head and flew backwards a few steps.

"LEAVE" Peter yelled "YOU ARE BANISHED!" He then spun around and started to run off anger blinding all his senses.


	10. Lullaby

**Chap 10 - Lullaby**

Will had woken to a smashing noise, quickly throwing the covers away she leapt out of bed and ran around the corner to see Peter kneeling on the ground his eyes were red yet his cheeks were dry so she immediately knew they were red because he had been holding back the tears. There was shattered glass all around him with also a mixture of blood.

Gasping she quickly ran over to him and knelt down. He was holding his hand that was covered in blood.

"Peter what happened?" Will asked as she grabbed the end of the shirt she was wearing and started to whip the blood away so she could get a better look at the cut.

"I was angry" He whispered she knew he was in pain yet he didn't show it, his face held no emotion what so ever. It was blank and lifeless.

"So you smashed something made out of glass and cut yourself in the process" Will said as she dropped the shirt having cleared away enough blood to get a look at the deep gash.

"Crap Peter come on" Will said pulling him to his feet and leading him back to the bed where she sat him down before she ran a fetched some water.

"This might sting a little" Will whispered as she used the other side of the bottom of the shirt she was wearing that wasn't covered in blood to dip into the water and the continue to clean his hand where she had left off.

He hadn't flinched once he had just sat there staring at her.

"Peter what happened?" Will asked again hoping for a better answer this time but sadly she got the same one.

"I was angry" He whispered

"But why? Why were you angry this morning you were happy" Will said as she dropped the shirt again

"This morning I didn't know the truth" Peter whispered as the betrayal started to set in.

"Tell me" Will whispered as she finished cleaning the cut and started to wrap his hand in a bandage.

"Tinkerbell she did it, she was the one who poisoned you. She betrayed me and she betrayed this family because of her own jealousy" Peter said very slowly and quietly

Will gasped covering her mouth with her hands

"I have banished her for this family does not have room for someone who would do something like that" He said in the same tone

- - - -

They had sat in silence for a long time so long that the boys had come inside and had fallen asleep together on the comfortable lounge made out of just piles of pillows and animal fur. Will had went and tucked them in and told them all a bedtime story before she reassured them that Peter was fine that he just needed some sleep.

It was funny how the roles had changed so suddenly. One second it was Peter who was looking after her after a near death experience and now it was her looking after Peter who felt betrayed and saddened by what Tinkerbell had done.

Now she was sitting back on the bed next to Peter who was laying on his back staring into space. His eyes were blank like all the happiness had been drained.

Will hated to see him this way and no matter what she said he would not answer her.

She started to sing ever so softly. She used to sing to herself when she was like this. Feeling so alone. But she didn't sing as much as she used to. Even though she knew she had a voice of an angels. Madam Lilly had told her so and started trying to get her to sing for guests. That was one of the reasons why she stopped singing.

"_**Sun goes downAnd we are here togetherFireflies glow like a thousand charms**_

She moved her hand from where it had been resting next to him and slowly placed it in his hair stroking it softly.

_**Stay with me and you can dream foreverRight here in my armsTonightSounds of dayFade wayStars begin to climbMelodiesFill the breezeSweeter all the timeMy loveSun goes downAnd we are here togetherIs always with youFirefliesWhether near or farGlow like a thousand charmsHow sweetStay with meAnd you can dream foreverTo hold youRight here in my armsTonight"**_

Long before she had finished her lullaby he had fallen asleep but he looked peaceful. His lips were curved into the smallest smile and his face and body were not tense.

This was the Peter that she knew and secretly loved with all her heart.


	11. Your not the first

**Chap 11 - Your not the first**

The next morning Will waited for him to wake and when he did she couldn't see any of the betrayal or anger in his eyes that had been there last night. He looked like the normal Peter who was a happy, carefree boy who loved to live life on the edge.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked

"Brilliant" He gave her his trade mark smile before they walked outside to find the boys.

Will smiled knowing that she had the old Peter back. And today would be the start of hopefully a happier life.

But she was yet to know how wrong she really was.

- - - -

It hadn't worked, he had known it hadn't had much hope for he had been trusting a fairy to do a mans job. Killing should never to left up to such an innocent creature who can only comprehend one emotion at a time. He had known the stupid fairy would have used the who vile of poison being greedy. But that was what he had been planning for. For he wanted Pan to know what it felt like to come so close to loosing someone he loved so much.

Because soon he would finish the job the insolent fairy started and he would destroy Pan from the inside out. He would break his heart and then he would break him physically as well.

Now all he needed to do was lure the stupid girl to a spot away from Pan so he could capture her without his interference.

"Maybe a game of treasure hunt is in order" Hook laughed to himself his eyes twinkling in evil thoughts.

- - - -

"GO" Peter yelled

They were playing treasure hunt, he had hid the treasure he had stolen from Hook ages ago in the best spot ever this time. He was sure that none of them would find it.

But what Peter didn't know was that there was more than one treasure chest hidden this time around.

- - - -

Will flew through the forest with a smile on her lips. This was what she loved about living here in Neverland. Having fun.

Peter had told her that she wouldn't find the chest for he had hidden it so well she would have to come back to him pleading for him to show her where. She smiled at the thought knowing that what he said would only drive her harder to find the chest so she could prove him wrong.

She landed on the beach and started to look around suddenly she noticed something. She was standing n the same place she woken up at when the pirates had captured her.

The memory of when Peter saved her came to mind.

Then she spotted it what looked like a X drawn in the sand. Running up to it she dropped to her knees and started to push the sand away.

Peter had never buried the treasure before.

Smiling at the thought of her proving Peter wrong she didn't notice that shadows were moving closer to her.

"You know its not nice to dig up treasure that doesn't belong to you" A mocking voice snarled from behind her

Gasping she spun around in the sand but didn't get the chance to scream for a second later she was gagged and tied up.

- - - -

It was all to easy, she had stumbled across is X in the sand and started to dig. Being to preoccupied she hadn't noticed them and within seconds she was his prisoner for the second time.

"Don't struggle it will just hurt your hands more" Hook said

Will once again found herself tied to the mast of his dirty boat. And yes her hands and wrists were throbbing in pain from the tight ropes that held them. This was a nightmare and she couldn't help but think it was her own fault, she had gotten herself into this mess again.

She knew Peter wasn't going to come looking for her for quiet some time. For the sun was still high in the sky and he wouldn't think something was wrong until she didn't show up for dinner.

Will could feel tears threatening to spill but she did everything she could to keep them back. Instead she just looked to the ground trying to ignore the man in front of her.

"Awww what's wrong" Hook said in a fake caring voice "Scare that Pan isn't going to come for you this time"

They had taken the gag away when they had gotten onto the boat but that didn't mean she was going to satisfy him by talking.

"You know your not the first" Hook sighed shrugging his shoulders

Will couldn't help but slowly look up at the man who had captured her again

"There has been two others" Hook said tapping his chin with his index finger

"The first one was Wendy she was quiet beautiful and didn't want to grow up just like him. She fell in love with him but she also didn't want to forget her parents. She tried to teach him what love was so he could love her back but in the end she left and forgot about this world. The second was Wendy's daughter Jane she was different than her mother, she had forgotten what it was like to have fun. But Peter showed her how to have fun again and just like her mother she fell in love with the boy. And just like her mother she left because _he could not love!_" Hook said

Will stood their wide eyed. Shock plastered her features.


	12. Take me home

**Chap 12 - Take me home**

Peter was starting to get worried, Will was never late for dinner. They had finished the treasure hunt hours ago and when she didn't come back he just thought that she must be still out exploring. At first it hadn't bothered him but then night fell and she still wasn't back home.

He had one thing running through her mind as he sat at the table and watched the lost boys eat their full. They all looked slightly worried and he knew that they were thinking similar things to him.

What if something had happened to her?

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she got hurt or captured, he had just got her back and wasn't about to let anything happen to her again.

- - - -

It couldn't be true, she knew it couldn't be but Hook wouldn't stop he thought it would be fun to sit down with her and tell her all the wonderful times Peter had had with Wendy and Jane.

And then he mentioned something that made her want to cry.

The Kiss.

He had shared his first kiss with her and it was obviously a very special one as Hook retold the story of the event.

She felt the hot burning tears rolling down her red cheeks but she didn't care anymore, how couldn't he tell her of these things they were so important. So so so very important and he had kept them from her.

She hadn't been the boys first mother on this island no she had been their third. Were they just using her because their last two had left them behind. No that couldn't be true, she remembered the looks that they gave her when they had asked her. She saw the sparkle of hope they were just boys she couldn't be angry with them all they had wanted was a mother who would stay with them this time and not leave them.

But Peter… he was a different story all together. He had lied to her, she had asked him before if she was the first girl to join the family. She remembered that he hesitated but told her yes. Thinking she had been the first made her feel special but in reality she had been the third girl in his life.

She was so angry with him and it didn't matter that it hurt she let it all in because she knew that it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered. So she sat there crying and listening to Hook tease her with the stories of Peters past loves and how much more beautiful both girls had been compared to Will.

- - - -

A shoe?

Peter stood on the beach looking around confused, it had been the shoe that Will had been wearing that day. She wouldn't just leave it in he middle of nowhere.

Something was wrong and he knew it, growling angrily he took off into the sky to the one place where he knew she would be.

Hooks Ship.

- - - -

"I could take you to see them if you wanted" Hook said to her making her look up still teary eyed

"Take me where?" Will asked confused

"To see Wendy and Jane of course" Hook laughed as if it had been the most obvious thing in the whole world

"HOOOK!!!!" Their heads shot up to see a angry Peter standing on the mast of the ship his sword drawn and Will's shoe in his other hand.

Will looked down at her foot and noticed that it indeed was missing a shoe, she had been crying to hard to notice.

"Oh Peter good of you to join us, we have been retelling some stories of your past care to join" Hook said gesturing for him to come down.

Hook had his plan, he knew that Will was obviously hurt and she would reject Peters offer of help in the process breaking him heart, then he would be so distraught that in the future after he took Will to see Wendy and Jane that he would be able to kill him without even having to try.

"Will are you alright" Peter asked flying down still pointing his sword at Hook

"Will?" Peter asked when she turned her head away from him and didn't answer

"What did you do to her" Peter snapped at Hook

"Oh nothing my dear boy it is more what did _you _do to her, you shouldn't lie to people now Peter it isn't nice. She though she was the first, she thought she was special but _you _lied to her and now she knows the truth. She isn't the first and _your _heart didn't belong to her first. Or don't you remember Wendy and Jane?" Hook asked with a evil grin

Peter stood there dumbstruck he didn't know what to do, it was all true but he had never wanted Will to find out that. But she had and as she looked up at him with teary eyes he saw that she was hurt, no beyond hurt she was heartbroken.

"I accept your offer Hook take me home" Will said

"Excellent" Hook said knowing what she meant by home playing along seeing as how she obviously wanted to hurt Peter a little for lieing to her without a second thought to what it would do to her if she found out.

"Now Peter if you will excuse us we have somewhere me must be" Hook said pushing a still stunned Peter off the ship who caught himself just in time before he hit the water.

Hovering in midair he watched as the girl that held his heart sailed away into the night sky.

"Will" Peter whispered feeling the tears coming to his eyes

What had he done?


	13. I thought

**Chap 13 - I thought **

The ride to London was much shorter than Will had expected it to be but right now she wasn't thinking about that no she was thinking about the fact that she would soon be meeting Peters two past love interests. Well they weren't really his love interests because they had left Neverland because Peter could not love, but Will knew he could. She knew he had feelings for those two girls and whatever they were she was going to find out. She wanted to know why he had shown such an interest in them and then lied about it.

She just wanted to meet them that was all nothing more, she wasn't going to hurt them like Tinkerbell would. She just wanted to see what they had that she didn't. She had never felt beautiful until she had met Peter and he had shown so much of an interest in her. But maybe that had been all an act, because after Hooks stories she had noticed that Peter had went much farther with Wendy than he had with her.

And what hurt the most was that she know knew that that night in the garden when they had danced hadn't been the first time Peter had danced with a girl there. No he had danced with Wendy there in the exact same way and he had taught Jane how to fly in the exact same place that he had taught her to. Nothing about her was special anymore.

She didn't know what she would do once she had faced these two girl but she wouldn't figure that out when it came.

- - - -

"There they are Will" Hook said pointing to a window on a large building that they had just stopped above.

"Through that window you will find both of them, they are having a family reunion and are getting ready at the moment" Hook explained

Will had to admit he was being very nice to her but still she knew there was a sinister plan behind the niceness.

"Ok" Will said looking down at herself noticing she was still in her dress

She hadn't changed since the incident when she nearly died. She quickly slipped her other shoe on that had been dropped on the deck by Peter. She then walked to the side of the ship and though happy thoughts.

"I'm free" Will whispered letting the thought fill her up

She was free from the orphanage

She was free from danger

She was free from loneliness

She was free from lies

She was just free

She kicked off the side and started to hover in midair before she started to fly off towards the window.

She looked through the glass and didn't see two girls no she saw two women, one was much older than the other and they looked extremely the same. Yes these were the two she had been looking for, they were getting dressed into beautiful gowns and doing their hair. Tilting her head to the side she tried to see something that they had that she didn't.

Then suddenly the older one looked over at her, Will tried to hide herself but it was to late she had quickly come over and threw open the window. Will flew backwards hovering in midair trying to put some distance between them.

She thought for a moment, Wendy was the oldest being Jane's mum so that must be who was standing there looking shocked

"Jane" Wendy said as her daughter came to join her at the window and almost fell over

"Mum" She stuttered out

Will didn't know what to do these women were just staring at her, she hadn't thought of what to say when she got here and she was stuck for words.

"Your flying" Wendy pointed out the obvious

"Oh don't pretend you haven't before" Will spat still obviously a little upset

The two women looked taken aback but didn't say anything about Will's sudden outburst

"Once a long time ago but I have forgotten now, as has daughter" Wendy said

"Well it seems that I have one thing that you two don't" Will snarled

"Who are you and what is with the attitude" Jane asked speaking for the first time

"My names Will and deal with the attitude it who I am" Will said

"Peter always did like the feisty ones" Wendy giggled

"Don't talk about him" Will said angrily "He's the reason I left"

"Neverland I'm guessing you mean" Jane said

"Don't worry your not the first" Wendy said gesturing to themselves "But its obvious you know that"

"What did Peter do?" Jane asked

"He lied to me… he made me feel special, he told me I was the first girl to join his family and that I was the only girl that had ever been in him life… but it seems that he lied about both of those things as you two stand in front of me as proof" Will said with hatred dripping from every word

"I…" Wendy gasped catching on

"I have nothing more to say I just wanted to come and see the two girls that his heart belongs to and see what they have that I don't. But it is obvious that both your beauty is much greater than I could ever hope to become" Will said

"I thought I had a family there I thought I was loved, I didn't want to go back to the orphanage that I had lived in since I was three. I thought I was brought to Neverland for a reason but then I found out I wasn't the first and I cant believe any of those things anymore. He lied to me, and broke my heart because of you two" Will said

"We are so sorry" Jane whispered

Will didn't say anything more and started to fly away back up to the ship, now what she had said what she had wanted to and seen them. They had both been so beautiful she know knew why Peter had loved them and not her.

She couldn't stand a chance when they had been in her spot before.


	14. AUTHOR NOTE GOOD NEWS I PROMISE!

************************

**AUTHOR NOTE**

******Dear my readers, I would like to say that I am so SORRY that I have not been updating in so long!  
But dont worry I dont plan to abandon this fanfic any time soon.  
For my readers that have been waiting so patiantly for the next chaps of 'Faith Trust Pixie Dust' I am so sorry  
****  
I have recently started a Certificate 3 fast track caurse in Hairdressing that in one year will make me fully quolified as a senior hairdressor.**

**The reason I am telling you all this is because on the 28th of this month I have to take an examination that if I do not get over 51% on then I fail and can never become a hairdressor.**

**Some of you are probably thinking what does this have to do with anything but the reason I am telling you all this is because**  
**this cause is extremely important to me and it comes before everything else.**

**But that does not mean that I am giving this story up.**

**I plan to continue writing and uploading after my Science exam on the 28th.**  
**And because you have all shown such a interest in this story this shall be the fanfic that I write and upload to first.**

**Again I am very very very sorry that I have not explained myself earlier but now I have I hope you all understand and wish me luck on my exam.**

**I am only 16 years old after all and juggling two jobs, TAFE, study, friends and loads more is proving harder than I ever thought it would be but I am determind to not only ace my exam but also make you all happy and finish this story.**

**If anyone has any questions at all please feel free to write to me and I will be pleased to answer.**


End file.
